New Year of Mystery!
by Attari Fuse
Summary: Powerpuff Girls Z were having their teenagers life after they defeated Him. But then, Rowdyruff Boys Z suddenly appeared, now have become vampires! What will our superheroines do? Are they going to hate them? Or maybe fall in love with them? I am just suck at summary. But yeah, I hope you like this story! Thanks! Rated T for slight language.
1. Kidnapped!

**Hi!**

**First of all, this is my first story. I know it's not really good, but I hope you like it!****  
****I do not own PPGZ, except the ocs that will appear later.****  
****OK then! **

**Here's the story :**

Momoko's POV :

I ran. I kept on running until the chaser is out of my sight. I panted, and hid behind a tree. I am Akatsutsumi Momoko, 16 years old. I know this is surprising, but I am a superhero. I protect people of New Townsville, and make sure to keep the city in peace. I have friends. They are Gotokuji Miyako and Matsubara Kaoru. But we are separated right now. It just happened so fast.

_Flashback :_

_We were in the lab this afternoon, doing our routine activities, like eating cakes, arguing, laughing, etc._

_Then suddenly an explosion occured, destroying the lab's wall. We didn't react fast enough to dodge it, so we got the impact, not much though. The explosive was surprising, but the more surprising fact is the one who ignite the explosion is someone we, Powerpuff Girls Z and New Townsville citizen, thought had disappear 3 years ago after we defeated Him. Rowdyruff Boys._

_They looked so much older, maybe 16 or so. But maybe the one who caught my attention the most was Brick. He became so much taller than me, and more handsome. His blood red eyes are still the same, but more fiercer. He doesn't wear their Rowdyruff clothes anynore. He wear normal teenager's clothes, and so do his brothers. His darker auburn hair was slightly longer, and he still wear the same red cap he always use backward. I can see he grinned towards me, his toothy grin making me shiver. His stare made me feel like prey caught in spider web, unable to escape. I looked at my friends' expressions. They had the same shocked face as mine, but I can see slight tint of pink on Miyako's cheeks while she stared at the sandy blond-haired boy, Boomer. While Kaoru? Just say she has that fiery aura around her, with she glaring at her counterpart, Butch. Butch didn't even flinch. He just kept his mischievous smile that was on his face from the moment we saw them again._

_I want to transform now, but I can't let them know I'm Blossom, leader of Powerpuff Girls Z. I bit my lower lip in hesitation, completely speechless. But then, I was finally able to pick up my voice, and said the sentence, more like mumbling._  
_"What are you guys doing here?"_

_The leader of Rowdyruff Boys, Brick, looked at me. I bit my lower lip, trying not to squeak at his piercing stare. He slowly walked to me, his steps making me flinched lightly. Then he stopped in front of me, and smiled darkly. "To kidnap you and your friends."_  
_My eyes widened instantly. "K-Kidnap?", I suttered. Stupid! Why did I sutter!? And how can he make me frightened!?_

_"No way in the world! You guys will not take us anywhere!", I heard Kaoru shouted as she pushed Butch away from her. Butch grinned. "As feisty as ever. Yep, totally my type.", he said mischievously. Kaoru's face redden from anger, and she punched him on his chest as hard as she can, but that didn't even make Butch flinch. He flashed a dark smirk, and held Kaoru by her wrists. "Don't you dare move, or I'll break your wrists.", he threatened. Kaoru struggled to break free at first, but with no avail. Kaoru finally stood in silence after she gave up._

_Miyako looked at Boomer in fright. "B-Boomer, why?", she asked with a weak voice, like a newborn kitten. Boomer blinked, and smiled. Then he touched Miyako's hair softly, which made her blushed. "Isn't it obvious, Miyako?"_

_"Because we love you.", the three of Rowdyruff Boys said at the same time. But then, I saw something terrifying. Fangs. And then, we ran out of the lab._

_End of the flashback_

I looked around for a moment. No one is here. I sighed in relief when suddenly someone jumped down from the tree nearby right in front of me. I was so terribly shocked that I can't even move. He smiled coldly. "Gotcha.", then he hit my neck. I fell on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Kaoru's POV :

Damn it! How can they come back? How can they have fangs? How can they become the same age as us? How can they become good-looking? _Wait,_ _forget the last question._ How did all of this happen?

Now, I am hiding behind a tree far from that stupid one-eyed ponytail. _He's a vampire? But I thought, vampire doesn't exist. But, his fangs prove that he's one._ I debated on my head. But then I suddenly felt a pair of hands wrapped around my waist.  
"Found you.", the person said near my ear, sending shivers through my spine. _Damn it! He found me!_ I tried to punch him, but he caught my wrist with rather ease. Then he knocked me unconscious.

* * *

Miyako's POV :

_No no no! Please don't let him catch up to me!_ I ran as fast as I can, but Boomer just able to ran faster than me. I ran to the left, trying to ran faster. I looked back, and blinked when I see no sight of Boomer. I looked around, and sighed in relief.  
"Maybe he left.", I mumbled.

"Nope. I didn't.", Boomer said as he held me by my wrists tightly. _B-Boomer!_ I gasped, and tried to free my wrist from his grasp, with no avail. It seems like his vampire strengh. he looked at me with those electric blue eyes. _N-No, don't stare at me like that._ But before I realize it, I felt pain on my neck, and lost my conscious.

**Kay! That's the first chapter. I know, a bad one , right? It is short too!****  
****Thanks for reading!**


	2. Mating Ceremony?

**Hi again! Here's the next chapter!****  
****Anyway, I don't know if I can update new chapter everyday. Sorry!**

Narrator's POV

Momoko opened her eyes, and groaned lightly. She rubbed her neck, where Brick hit her before, and looked around. She was in a very big room. There are chandeliers on the painted red ceiling, the walls painted the same shade of red as the ceiling with tint of white on every corner. The furnitures are luxurious too. King sized bed where Momoko is laying at right now, big red wardrobe, table, wooden bookshelf with piles of books neatly arranged, and luxury red sofas. Then she saw her unconscious friends, laying on the sofas.

She walked towards them, and shook Kaoru by her shoulder gently. "Kaoru, wake up.", she called for her. Kaoru just groaned, and slapped Momoko's hand lightly. "Five more minu-", she cut herself off as she jolted up immediately, and looked around. "Where the fuck are we!? Why the damn are we here!?", she asked, partially shouted frantically. She's not scared, she was furious. Butch knocked her unconscious, and she didn't stop that. She couldn't stop that. And yep. That made her extremely mad. And it seems like Kaoru's outburst has woken Miyako up, for she jolted up in surprise when Kaoru shouted.

She pouted, and rubbed her ear lightly. "I wish you can control your voice, Kaoru-san.", she pouted, and looked around. "Where are we?", she asked the same question as Kaoru, only in a more polite way. Momoko sighed. "I don't know, Miyako. I don't know." She turned towards the painted red door, and turned towards her comrades. "Let's find out.", she said with commanding tone in her voice. Miyako and Kaoru nodded. But before Momoko can open the door, it had already opened from the other side, revealing their colorful kidnappers. Momoko jumped in surprise, and stepped back. Kaoru growled, and stood up in front of Miyako in protective stance. "Rowdyruff Boys.", she hissed at them, spatting the gang's name like a poison. Butch faked a flinch, and smirk. "That's not a good way to greet your fiancée, Kaoru.", he said with mock sweet tone. Kaoru's face redden in anger. "Who are you calling my fucking fiancée, jerk!? And don't adress me so familiarly! We're not friends!", she shouted, and went to punch Butch. But Butch held her fist easily, and turned to Brick. "I'll get her ready for the ceremony.", he said cooly, and pulled the struggling and growling Kaoru out of the red room, leading her to his bedroom.

Miyako bit her lower lip in fright, and stepped back as Boomer apperoached her. Boomer smiled sweetly, and held Miyako's wrist softly, effectively stopping her. "Don't be scared, Miyako. I won't hurt you.", he touched Miyako's cheek softly, which somehow able to melt Miyako's heart, proven by her redden cheeks, not from anger. She looked at Boomer. "y-You won't hurt me?", she asked, suttered a bit. Boomer nodded, and pulled Miyako out of the red room gently, unlike Kaoru who was forced out of the room.

* * *

Momoko's POV

I bit my lower lip. _N-Now I'm alone with him! What should I do!? I-Is he going to hit me? Or maybe fulfill his revenge to me for beating them before?_ I frantically asked in head, utterly panicked, even I didn't realize that Brick was approaching me. I quickly realize his presence near me when he whispered something near my ear, which made me greatly shivers : "Don't do anything. I won't hurt you. And I'm not fulfilling any revenge.", he said, completely answering the questions in my head that should be left with no answers. I gasped in shock, and jumped away from him. _H-He can read mind? B-But that's impossible! That is completely unlogistic! _He smirked. "It is unlogistic, but here I am, reading your mind. So no comment for this ability of mone, Cherry.", he chuckled darkly, making my heart flutter. He turned me around, and pushed me to the red wardrobe. I blinked in confusion, and turned towards Brick. "Your wardrobe?" He opened the wardrobe, revealing so much dresses and skirts! All of them are pink, many shades of red, white, and black in color! I totally love all of them! I turned to Brick, with glitters of enthusiasm obviously sprinkled from my eyes. "All of these are mine?", I asked, partially hoping he'll say yes. He laughed lightly. "Your demeanor changed that easily? Yes, they are yours." I squealed in delight. _All of these gorgeous dresses are mine!_

He smiled lightly, and patted my head. Bluch crept up on my cheeks. _H-He's smiling...to me._ "Okay. Pick one of those clothes. The mating ceremony is starting in half an hour. I'll call your personal maid to help with your make up later.", he saod softly, and walked towards the door. _H-He's being gentle towards me, his former enemies?_

I gulped, and stopped Brick by grabbing a light fabrick of his sleeves. He stopped, and turned towards me with a raised brow. _Okay, it's now or never._ I tip-toed, and pecked Brick by his cheek, which caught him off guard, and his eyes widened. He looked at me, completely flabbergasted. "T-Thanks, Brick. For the dresses.", I mumbled softly, and looked at him with redden cheeks. _No no! Stop blushing!_

He blinked a few times, and smiled. He nodded lightly. "No problem. And call me Akira. Takarazuka Akira. That's my name now.", he said. I blinked. _Akira?_ I nodded lightly. "Akira-kun then.", I smiled. I know adding a suffix to someone's first name, especially someone I didn't met a long time ago was a bit awkward. And to make it worse, he was my formal enemy. But he didn't frown at the suffix I added. He just smiled, and walked out of the door. _Akira-kun..._

* * *

Miyako's POV

I gaped in awe. The room is so awesome! _Everything is in blue! _But then I saw a glimpe of orange on the bed. It was an octopus doll, with a small ribbon on its head. _Girl's version of Octi! So cute!_ I squealed in my mind. But then I suddenly felt a warm, big hand held my hand, and led me towards the big blue wardrobe. He opened it. And I gasped._ Dresses! All of them are in blue! Baby blue, and sea blue color too!_ There are white and black colored dress too, I'm just too focused on my favorite color. He let out a muffled laugh. "You sure are cute, Miyako. These dress are for you.", he smiled sweetly. _He's so sweet! So sweet that I'm gonna sick of diabetic! _I joked halfly to myself, didn't know that he can read my mind until he said : "Diabetic? You won't get diabetic just from sweet words, Miyako.", he said as he titled his head. I blinked in shock. "Y-You can read my mind?", I asked. He nodded lightly. "Ah, about that diabetic things, just forget it. I'm just trying to be funny.", I giggled, and looked at the dresses again with hearts on my eyes. "Uwaa...all of them are so cute!"

He chuckled. "Alright. Choose one of these cute dresses. And I'll call Lia to aid you with your make ups.", he smiled. I blinked. "Lia? Who is that?", i asked. He stretched, and walked towards the door. "He's your personal maid from now on. Anyway, I'll give you some private space to change your clothes now. Bye.", he said as he opened the door.

I smiled cutely, and nodded. "Mmhm! Thanks for all of these dresses, Boomer!" He grinned. "Len. Aoki Len. Remember my new name, okay?", he said as he closed the door. I blushed, and touched my hot cheeks. "L-Len..."

* * *

Kaoru's POV

_Damn it! Everything is his fault! He knocked me unconscious! He brought me to this unfamiliar place! And damn him, how could he tempt me with these video games and super awesome 50 inch _TV_!?_

Yep. I am in Butch's room. _His room is fucking huge!_ There are video games, famous soccer players posters, trouphy, and everything that involves sports, which made he stared in awe. He grinned, and raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Love the room? That's not all, Butterbutt.". I turned to him. "Not all-wait, don't call me that!", I kicked him on his shin, which made him yelped, and rubbed his shin in pain. He groaned. "Damn, Butterbabe. You're strong for a girl, serous-", he was being cut off when I kicked him on his groin. _Hah! Feel that one!_ I growled. "No stupid nicknames, jerk." Butch groaned in pain, clutching to his groin for his life.

Soon after he recovered from the pain, he sighed, and pushed me towards the green wardrobe. "Wardrobe? I'm not interested in dresses, Butch.", I hissed and turned towards Butch. But he just stared me with those forest green eyes, which made my heart stopped for a second. _H-His eyes...were they always simmer like that?_ He smirked. "Aww, Babe. I never know you love my eyes.", he teased. My eyes widened in shock, ignoring another nickname he called me with. "Y-You can read minds? Damn! That's cool!", I grinned, and punched Butch by his ripped arm lightly. Tint of red crept up to my cheeks. _Damn, that biceps of his._ I grumbled under my breath, forgetting the fact that he can read my mind, and smirked in glee at what I thought just now.

"Of course I'm ripped, Kaoru. I'm the stronget one in Rowdyruff Boys.", he grinned. I blushed, and punched him on his arm. "Shut up!", I growled, the red tints on my cheeks disappeared. He opened the wardrobe, revealing so many green colored clothes. Dresses, shorts, shirts, etc. "Whoa..."

He chuckled. "Anyway, don't call me Butch. I'm Rikiya. Midorikawa Rikiya.", he said. I turned towards him. "Then I'll call you Midorikawa.", I said plainly. He shook his head. "No. Rikiya. Call me Rikiya. And choose nice clothes. The ceremny is going to start soon.", he said as he walked towards the door. "If you don't, I will strip you myself.", he grinned, which made me flushed in anger. "No way! Get out!"

Now named Rikiya laughed and walked out of the green room.


	3. I still Don't Understand

**Hi again!****  
****The previous chapters had slight mistakes, sorry! I will try my best to make a better one!**

Kaoru's POV

I looked at the clothes in front of me. "He said before that the mating ceremony is soon.", she mumbled. Then realization struck her. "Wait, mating ceremony!? There's no way I will be his mate!" I growled. _I have to get out of here!_ I ran towards the door, but before I can reach it, the door has already opened, revwaling a girl on the other side of the door. The girl has bright green hair, tied into a high ponytail with hairclips clipping her bangs to the left side, with sun yellow eyes. She was wearing a maid clothes. She smiled, and bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Lady Kaoru. My name is Fuu. I will be your personal maid from now on." I blinked. "Personal maid? I don't need one. The one I need right now is a way to escape.", I walked out of the room, but before I could run, I felt a hand held my wrist, stopping me. "I can't let you do so, Lady. Prince Rikiya has ordered me to dress you up. He never ordered me to let you escape.", she saod cooly as she pulled me back into the room. _Damn! She's strong!_ I struggled to break free, but Fuu seems like stronger than me, proved by her power, so I stopped. _I'll escape when she lowered her guide later._ I grumbled as Fuu locked the door, and walked towards the wardrobe. "Lady, you likes green right? Which one do you choose?"

I sighed. "Anything that's not dress.", I muttered. Fuu blinked. "But it's a mating ceremony. You have to.", she said as she pulled a black fancy dresses with lace all over it. I shruddered, and stepped back. "No! Not that one! Yuck!" She sighed, and put the dress back to the wardrobe. Then she pulled another one. It was rather simple green knee-lenght dress with sleeves that reach my arms. It's decorated with black belt on the waist, and black small ribbon on the left side of the shoulder blade. _Hmm, it's simple. Not fluffy._ I hummed lightly. "It's not bad, but still a dress!", I rejected.

Fuu pouted. "But this one definitely fits you, Lady Kaoru!", she whined. I blinked. _Is she really going to be my maid? _I sighed. "Okay okay. But drop the 'Lady'. Call me Kaoru. It's uncomfortable for me if you keep calling me Lady." She squealed, and nodded. She pushed me to the table, and make me sat down on the chair. She smiled. "Now, the make-up-". she was cut off as I jumped away immediately. "No! No fucking way I will apply any kind of make up on my friggin' face! No way!"

Fuu rolled her eyes. "You're overreacting, Kaoru-san.", she said as she pulled me back to the chair, and took the comb. "Alright alright. Just light make up. Is that fine?", she asked. I grumbled, and sighed. "Okay. No mascara." Fuu nodded. "Close your eyes.", she said. I complied.

Soon after, Fuu told me to open my eyes. I did as she told me to, and gasped at what I saw from the mirror. _Is this me!?_ I gaped. I looked so different! I had green eyeshadow, light pink blush, and soft pink lip gloss. My hair was being straightened, and clipped with bobby pins of both side. I realized that Fuu has made me wear a necklace too. The necklace is quite simple, silver chained pendant, which was pretty small. I turned towards Fuu. "F-Fuu, who is this?", I asked, dumbfolded, as I pointed to the mirror. Fuu giggled. "You, of course, Kaoru-san. You look very beautiful!", she squealed.

I blushed lightly. "W-Whoa...", I stared at my own reflection in awe. Then I heard the door opened. I turned around, to saw Rikiya with now different clothes from the casual clothes I saw just now. He wore a green button up shirt with black loosened tie on his neck, white cotton vest, black pants, and green and yellow nikes. I looked at him in awe. _R-Rikiya can dress cooly like this!? I thought he was the same childish boy three years ago! _He chuckled. "I'm 17 now, Kaoru. You can't expect me to act like a 10 years old like back then, can you?", he said, answering the last question I asked partially to myself. I growled, and stood up. "Don't read my mind, damn it! It's someone's privacy!"

He chuckled, and held my hand. I blushed immediately, and pulled my hand away. "Don't get too familiar with me.", I mumbled. He grinned, and held my hand again, this time a lot tighter to prevent me from pulling my hand again. Then he pulled me out of his room, leaving Fuu alone.  
I struggled to break free, with no avail. I relucantly gave up. He sighed. "I didn't tell you about the mating ceremny yet, did I?"

I blinked. "Ah, yeah. I wanna ask that for a while now." I looked at Rikiya. "What do you mean by mating ceremony? Like wedding ceremony? And why me? Why do you choose me? I'm your former enemy.", I asked straightforwardly. He blinked, and smiled lightly. "I'll answer all of those questions when all of us are together.", he said as he led me to a door near us. He opened the door, revealing a freaking huge living room! _Damn! They're definitely rich! This mansion is even bigger than Miyako's!_ I looked around the room. It was like Queen Victoria's living room. It was so damn fancy! Chandeliers, sofas with wood handrests, the woods carefully craved with complicated patterns that make the sofa looks so fancy. There are cupboards with decorations made of glasses and antiques with complicated pictures on it. I gasped again, for how many times I lost count. "Whoa..."

I heard Rikiya chuckled beside me. "Fancy, right? Mom designed this room." I turned towards him, and blinked. "Mom? Mojo?", I titled my head. He snorted. "Yeah right. Like Mojo can even think of designing his own room.", he muttered. "So? Who? Your parent is Mojo.", I asked again. He sighed. "You'll meet my parents soon. And they'll explain to you girls everything you need to know. Believe me.", he said. I looked at his eyes, and sighed. "Alright."

* * *

Momoko's POV

I was walking in the hallway with Akira. I was wearing different clothes from the one I wear just now. I wears pink strapless knee-lenght dress with lace on the edge of it and big darker pink ribbon on the behind part of my waist. My hair was now being tied with a small pink gliterry ribbon. I put some make-up too. Pink lipstick, pink blush, red eye-shadow, and gliterry mascara. I even wore pink heart shaped earring and matching necklace. I sneaked a glance at Akira, and blushed lightly. _H-He looked so cool._

Akira was wearing red shirt with white tie adorning his looks, black pants and red vans. He didn't wear his red cap, instead he tied his hair in a low ponytail. He turned towards me, and held my hand. "Stop.", he ordered. I stopped near a door, and blinked. "Huh?" He pushed me towards the door, and opened it, revealing the fancy living room. I looked around, and my eyes landed on now wearing dress Kaoru. "Oh my God! Kaoru!", I squealed, and hugged Kaoru in a bone-crushing hug. "You looked so cool! Oh my God oh my God oh my God!", I jumped in delight.

She flushed, and bonked me on my head. "Ouw!", I whined, and rubbed my head. "Shut up.", she hissed at me, but I didn't care. I giggled. "But you are cute! You should have wear dresses more often!" She rolled her eyes. "No fucking way.", she aswered. It was obvious that she hate dress. I just love to tease her. Kaoru sighed, and looked at my appearance. "Well you look good yourself.", she complimented. I giggled. "Why thank you."

Rikiya laughed lightly. "Alright alright. Let's stop the girls topic. We just need to wait the blue blonds." Akira nodded in agreement. "It's not polite to call someone by that kind of nickname, Butch.", I pouted. He blinked, and chuckled. "Call me Rikiya, Momoko. Butch is my alternate self's name." I blinked in confusion. "Alternate self?" Rikiya nodded. Akira sat down on one of the sofas. "Those two sure takes a long time.", he muttered.

Kaoru shrugged. "I can understand Miyako, since she's the fashionista. But Boomer?" Rikiya rolled his eyes. "He's the same as his soon-to-be mate. And call him Len, Kaoru." Kaoru blinked. "That's his name now?" Rikiya nodded again. "And call me Akira.", came Akira's voice.

Then I heard a loud, loud squeal from the door.

* * *

Miyako's POV

_Kaoru is wearing a dress! A dress! And she looks so cute! _I hugged Kaoru immediately, who was squirming in annoyance. "Get off me, Miyako!", she groaned. I let go of her with heart on my eyes. "I can't help it! You looked so cute!" I squealed, and hugged Kaoru again, who pushed me away. She sighed. "Okay okay. I heard that enough.", she muttered. Then I heard Len chuckled behind me. Len smiled lightly, and patted my head. 'Calm down, Miyako.", he said softly, making me blush. I realized Kaoru had one of her eyebrow raised, while Momoko had her knowing smile carved on her face.

I sat down on one of the sofas, the other one from the one Akira is sitting right now. I turned to Kaoru and Momoko. "So, Momoko-san and Kaoru-san, you know what's happening to us?", I asked. Kaoru sighed. "No, the only thing I know is..", she said. "We're being kidnapped by vampires, and going to be their mate.", Momoko finished.

**Okay, that's enough for now!****  
****Sorry, it's kinda disappointing, isn't it? Miyako's part was rather short, but I will make hers longer later on!****  
****Please review!**


	4. You're My Mate Now

**Hi again!****  
****I'm sorry for not updating for days. I was a bit busy, you see. Tests. **  
**Anyway, enjoy! **

Miyako's POV

"All of us are here now. Explain everything.", Kaoru said as she turned to the boys. Akira sighed, and nodded. All of us sat down on the sofas, and looked at him. Akira turned towards his brothers. Len nodded. "You first, Akira.", he said. Rikiya nodded in agreement.

Akira turned towards the girls. "It was the night after you girls defeated us.", he started. "We were in a forest near the Professor's lab. We walked so deep in the forest, I lost track of time of how long did we walk in the forest."

"We were so angry back then, so yeah. We did't pay attention to any of those," Rikiya continued. He looked at the scenery from the window. I can see Kaoru stopped breathing for an instant, but regained her cool _façade. __She is in love with him! I'm sure of i!__ I squealed in my mind. _But then I snapped back as Rikiya continued the story. "Out of sudden, a werewolf appeared in front of us. Out of nowhere.', he said with tint of anger in his voice. My eyes widened, and so do the girls'.

"Werewolves!? I thought they're—" "Not exist? Yeah. That was what we thought too three years agoo.", Len said, cutting off Kaoru's sentence. I gaped in shock. _W-Werewolves.._

"We were so weak back then. We tried to fight with it. But of course, we were no match for the werewolf.", Len continued with a hint of sadness in his voice. _Please don't be sad, Boomer.._ I looked at him sadly.

"We were covered in bruises, wounds, cuts. Everything. I thought I was going to die back then, until—"

"Until we saved them from the werewolf, and turned them into vampires.", the woman's voice said, finishing Len's sentence. We girls turned towards the source of the voice. It was beautiful a woman in her thirties. She has shimmering jet black hair with sparkly indigo purple eyes. _She's gothicaholic._ I thought as I looked at her clothes. She was wearing a gothic dress with lace on the edge of the long sleeves and the hem of the dress, which looks good on her. Too bad gothic is not my style.

Beside her is a man in his thirties too. He is handsome. I can only think of that as I looked at the man beside the woman. Chiseled face, hard biceps, ripped body, broad shoulder. _Whoa...  
_Even though all of those except his face were hidden in his black button up shirt, it was still visible. And his black matching trousers just made him look more handsome. But what caught my attention the most was his eyes. They are crimson red, similar to Akira's, but a lot more darker. Scarlert red. And his mixture of black and white hair completed his look.

I stood up, and bowed politely, like how did Grandma taught me to. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Gotokuji Miyako.", I smiled lightly. "My name is Akatsutsumi Momoko.", Momoko said with a smile. "Matsubara Kaoru.", Kaoru said plainly, not in rude way either.

The woman smiled, and walked towards the teenagers. "My name is Via. Vianna Alyadera." The man walked beside her. "Drake Alyadera.", he said with a smile on his face.

I smiled. "Once again, it's nice to meet you, Vianna-obaa—", I was cut off when Len covered my mouth, and I can see a dark aura coming out of Madam Vianna.

"What was that?", she asked with sweet tone with a tint of murderous tone in it. I shivered in fright.

_S-She's scary_! "N-Nothing!", I suttered in fear. Vianna's expression went back the original smiley one she used, the dark aura disappeared in an instant. "That word is taboo in front of her.", Len whispered near my ear, and I nodded hastily. (N/A : Miyako was intending to say **obaa-san,** which means **old woman**, literally. But in this case, it means **aunt**.)

Drake chuckled lightly, and turned to us girls. "So these are the girls you pick. Good choice.", he said calmly. Akira smiled lightly. "We are already 17, as you girls can see. That's why we need a mate. We need a mate to control us when we went on rampage later. In the future.", he explained to us girls with a hint of mixed emotions when he mentioned rampage. Anxiety? Fear? I don't know. Maybe mixture of all of them.

Then I saw an old man with a black cloak opened the door. "The preparation for the ceremony is ready.", he said cooly. The boys stood up. We stood up too. Akira turned to Momoko, and held her hand. "Follow us.", he said, and walked out of the room. The older couple didn't follow us tho. Len held my hand, and led me out of the room too. Rikiya pushed Kaoru lightly out of the room. Then we walked towards a very big door, with so many complicated forms of locks on the door. All of them are already opened though.

Akira turned to Momoko. "We're the first one. Let's go.", he said softly. Momoko nodded nervously, and Akira opened the door slowly.

* * *

Momoko's POV

_W-We're the first one?_ I followed Akira into the room. I looked around in awe. The room was huge, more than the living room. I can see a big white magic circle on the floor with ancient writing on the circle, and I realized that there is a big aplhabet A in actient writing in the center of the circle. Maybe it stands of Alyadera of The King and Queen of Vampires. I thought absent-mindedly as Akira lead me to the circle. Now I am standing up in the middle of the circle with Akira.

Then there was a priest with a bowl on his hand, approaching us, but stopped before he stepped into the center of the circle. He muttered ancient spell which I don't understand at all, and the I heard Akira mumbled something too after the priest finished.

The priest soak his index finger with the liquid inside the bowl, which was red in color._ I-Is that blood!?_ I thought frantically in my mind. Akira stepped closer to the priest, and leaned lightly, for the priest was shorter than he was. The priest drew a crescent moon on his forehead with the liquid. Akira stepped back, and signaled me to step forward. I stepped forward, and the priest drew the same crescent on my forehead.

I stepped back near Akira. Out of sudden, I felt a sudden pain on my forehead, which made me cringed, and I can see Akira flinched at the pain. Even the magic circle on the floor started to glow in red. He turned towards me, and pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss, which caught me off guard. What I didn't realize was the fact that the crescent was glowing red as we kiss. I pulled back, covering my mouth in embarrassement. _M-My face must be very red right now!_

"From now on, you, Akatsutsumi Momoko, are the mate of Brick Ravier Alyadera, the oldest prince of vampires. And from now on, your name is Blossom Ravier Alyadera, princess of vampires.", the priest said, and bowed towards us. Then he left.

I looked at Akira's glowing crescent on his forehead, and then the symbol disappeared. And it seems like mine disappeared too, for I felt the pain slowly decreasing. But then, I saw another symbol appeared on Akira's left side of neck. A small red crescent. I blushed lightly. _H-He just become more cooler somehow._

Akira walked towards me as the light from the magic circle slowly getting dim again, and turned back to the original state. He touched my neck, and blush slowly crept up to my cheeks. "This is the proof, that you are my mate now.", he said in dark, cool voice. I blushed harder. "E-Eh?"

He pulled a mirror out of nowhere, and handed it to me. I looked at my reflection from the mirror, and I saw a small red crescent on the right side of my neck. I looked at Akira. Akira just smiled, and held my hand. "Let's go out now. It's Rikiya's turn."

* * *

Kaoru's POV

Rikiya turned towards me as Akira and Momoko walked out of the room. "Our turn.", he said an held my hand, which I pulled away from him. "Wait! I never said I agreed to this yet!"

He smirked, and held my hand again, this time tighter. "Too late.", he said as he pulled me into the room. I bit my lower lip as I was pulled into the room.

_T-This room is kinda scary somehow. _Rikiya pulled me to the center of the magic circle, and anothe priest walked towards us with a bowl full of reddish liquid on his hand, which reminded me of blood. He muttered something that I don't have a clue was does it mean, and I can heard Rikiya did the same as soon as the priest finished.

The priest soaked his index finger with the liquid. Rikiya walked towards the priest, and the priest draw a star on his forehead. Then Rikiya stepped back, and told me to step forward. I relucantly walked towards the priest, and he drew the same star on my forehead. I stepped back. Then I hissed at the pain that just appeared out of nowhere on my head! It hurts like hell!

But then, Rikiya just kissed me out of sudden! He kissed me so deeply and lovingly. The star symbol on our forehead glowed green, followed by the magic circle below us started to glow darker shade of green. Rikiya stopped, and looked at me. I blushed lightly, and pushed him away. _D-Damn it. He's too close.._

"From now on, you, Matsubara Kaoru, are the mate of Butch Shelyver Alyadera, the second prince of vampires. And from now on, your name is Buttercup Shelyver Alyadera, princess of vampires.", the priest said, and bowed towards us. Then he left.

Then I saw the star on his forehead disappeared, and another one appeared on his cheek, right below his left eye. A small green star. He grinned lightly. "I bet you are seeing a mark appeared on my body, wherever it is I don't know.", he said. I blinked, and nodded. "You're right, actually. A small star on your left cheek."

He chuckled. "The same happened to you. The same mark on your right cheek.", he continued with a smile. I blinked, and touched my cheek. "Seriously?" Rikiya held my hand and walked towards the door. "Our turn is done."_  
_

* * *

Miyako's POV (again xD)

Rikiya walked out of the room with Kaoru. Len turned towards me, and smiled. "Come on.", he saod as he held my hand, and walked into the room. I followed him nervously. "I-Is it going to be scary?", I asked a bit shakily._ I hate scary things. _He chuckled, and patted my head. "Not really."

He lead me to the center of the circle. _Hmm, I wonder what language is this. I never see this kind of writing before._ I thought randomly, and turned towards the priest who was muttering something with language I don't understand, and I see Len is doing the same.

Len approached the priest, who was holding a bowl with red liquid on it. The priest soaked his finger with the liquid, and drew a circle on Len's forehead. (N/A : It's symboling the sun anyway.) Len stepped back, and I stepped forward to the priest. He drew the same circle on my forehead, and I stepped back to beside Len.

Then out of sudden, I felt immense pain on my head, which made me wailed in pain. Len held my hand softly, and kissed me gently, which made my cheeks redden in surprise. The symbols on our forehead glowed blue, along with the magic circle whcih was glowing the darker shade of blue. We pulled apart, and I blushed dark shade of red.

"From now on, you, Gotokuji Miyako, are the mate of Boomer Yardenia Alyadera, the third prince of vampires. And from now on, your name is Bubbles Yardenia Alyadera, princess of vampires.", the priest said, and bowed towards us. Then he left.

The symbol disappeared from Len's head, along with the glow from the circle. And then, another symbol appeared on the left side of Len's forehead. A small blue circle. I looked at Len. He smiled lightly. "I'll take care of you very well, dear mate.", he said as he kissed my forehead, right on the small blue circle on the right side of my forehead.

Then we walked out of the room.

* * *

No one's POV

The teenagers was back to the living room now. Miyako looked at Momoko and Kaoru. "You guys had different symbol from mine!", she said excitedly.

Momoko smiled lightly. "And they are on different places." She said as she looked at Miyako and Kaoru's symbols. Kaoru just shrugged. Then Momoko turned towards the boys, who were just staring at them.

"Anyway, where are we? What time is it? I need to tell my parents where I am. They might be worried.", Momoko said with worried tone. Miyako nodded in agrement. Rikiya sighed. "World of Supernatural. It's different from the Human World. Easily say, we're in different world. But in the same dimension." (N/A : Confusing, right? Yeah, I'm confused too myself =_+)

"Wait, I have to go home now!", Kaoru said with panick voice. "I have a movie to watch!", she continued, which made all of us except Miyako fell on the floor with a sweat-drop. "Why did you guys fell on the floor?", Miyako asked them, except Kaoru, of course, who just rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind that, Miyako.", Momoko said grumpily as she sat back down on the sofa, didn't expecting that to come from Kaoru. Kaoru sighed. "I'm kidding. But seriously, we need to go home."

Rikiya smiled lightly. "You guys no need to worry for that. It's kind of hard to explain, but the time over here is different from the time in Human World. A year in World of Supernatural is the same as a minute in your world.", he said with a triumphant smile on his face, proud of being able to explain something complicated for him, and Akira just snorted.

Kaoru blinked. "But we need to go home.", she said. Rikiya grinned, and pulled Kaoru to his lap, which made the latter yelped in surprise. She flushed, and hit Rikiya by his chest. "Let me go!", she squirmed to break free of Rikiya's grasp on her waist. Rikiya just chuckled, and hugged Kaoru tighter.

Len smiled, with a tint of mischievousness in it. "But we don't want you to go home yet.", he said as he walked towards Miyako, and touched one of her twintails.

Akira smirked, and leaned near Momoko's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Got that right."

Kaoru groaned. "I can't believe the day before New Year have to end like this.", she muttered grumpily. Momoko pouted. "Now we have to miss the festival?" Miyako whimpered cutely. "Aww."

_**Okay! That's it for now!  
You must have thought what relation does the story have with the title?  
Well just keep up to date with the story, and you'll understand.  
Please review!**__  
_


	5. Truth or Dare and Dinner

**Hiii!****  
****Sorry for making you wait, if you did! Here's my new chappie!**

No one's POV

Rikiya blinked. "Ah yeah. It's a day before New Year in Human World.", he mumbled. Len thought for a moment. "Hmm, should we go for the celebration?"

The girls turned towards the boys. "Wait, what?", Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "You guys wanna go too?", she asked. Akira shrugged. "It's not a bad idea."

Momoko looked at her pink watch. "It's already 6pm in our world." Miyako gasped. "Oh my God! Grandma must be worried!", she said panickly. Kaoru bit her lower lip. "We really have to go home.", then she turned to the boys. "How can we go home?"

"Easy. We can make a portal, which will be able to send you back to Human World.", Akira explained. "We will go with you to the Human World though.", he smirked. Momoko blushed. "Y-You guys are going to join us too?"

Rikiya nodded. "Yep. We'll send you back to your world tommorow." Kaoru blinked.  
"But you said that a year in this world is the same as a minute in our world. If you go to our world, that means—"

"I know what are you trying to ask. If we go to your world, we'll skip many years after we come back here.", Akira said, cutting Kaoru's sentence off. Kaoru rolled her eyes, and nodded. "Yeah, that's what I mean."

Len smiled. "No worries. We can create a portal, and we can go back to the time right after we go into your world. And vice versa, of course. Easily say, like Doraemon's Time Machine."

Miyako titled her head. "Doraemon's Time Machine?" Momoko and Kaoru nodded. "I understand now, somehow.", Momoko mumbled. Kaoru turned to Momoko and Miyako. "It's still 6pm anyway. And seems like these boys won't send us back to our world tonight. So let's play something?", she suggested.

Momoko smiled. "Truth or Dare?", she asked. "Let's do that!" "No way!" The boys and Kaoru shouted at the same time, except Akira who said it normally. Miyako turned to Kaoru. "Why not?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. 'I can't believe these boys. Especially this jerk.", she said as she glared at Rikiya, who smirked in return. "Aww, you're mean.", he said with a fake pout. Kaoru snorted. "Oh whatever."

Momoko face-palmed. "Sorry, Kaoru. But we're judging based on which one voted more than the other. So we'll play. And no complain." Kaoru grumbled, and sat down on the sofa, beside Miyako.

"I'll start!" Miyako said enthusiastically, and turned to Akira. "Aki-chan, truth or dare?" Akira bit his lower lip. "Please don't call me that, Miyako. That's too cute for me. And I choose truth."

Miyako giggled. "But you're cute!", she said cutely, which caught Len's attention, and he looked at Akira with an eyebrow raised, hinting slight jealousy. Akira blinked, and grinned at Len in return. "Then I'll ask. Which part of Momoko you like the most?"

"Her boobs.", Akira said simply, which surprise Momoko and the others, except Rikiya, of course. Momoko's face redden, and she punched Akira straight on his face. "Hentai!"

Akira groaned in pain, and rubbed his cheek. "Come on Bloss. It's a game." Then he sighed. "My turn. Cherry, truth or dare?" Momoko blushed lightly, and looked away. "Dare.", she mumbled, but audible for everyone.

Akira smirked. "I want you to sit on my lap until the game is over." Momoko flustered. "W-What? No way!" Kaoru smirked. "Come on, Momoko. You're not a chicken, aren't you?", she teased, and Rikiya and Len make chicken sounds as they act like one. Momoko huffed, and stood up. "Alright alright! It's just a dare anyway!" Then she sat on Akira's lap, which made the latter smiled triumphantly.

Momoko blushed lightly, and turned to Rikiya. "Truth or dare?" Rikiya smirked. "Dare me." Momoko grinned. "Alright then! Walk around the castle with only your boxer on and sing Anaconda by Nicki Minaj as you walk!" Len laughed. "That's a good one!"

Rikiya gaped. "That's, a bit unexpected, Momoko. But a dare is a dare." He stood up, and took off his shirt, which made the girls yelped in surprise. "W-Why did you take your clothes off here!? Do it in your room!", Kaoru shouted as she covered her eyes.

Rikiya smirked. "So you guys will believe me. You guys will have to watch me walk around with only a boxer on anyway." Then he reached to his zipper, but before he can..

Kaoru kicked him out of the room. "GO TO HELL YOU ASSHOLE!" "Kaoru-san, language!"

* * *

_A few swears later from Kaoru, yelps and shrieks from the maids, and laughters from the boys.._

Rikiya sat back down on the sofa beside Kaoru, fully clothed. Kaoru shifted away from him. "Stay away from me, man. You freak me out." He grinned, and pulled Kaoru to his lap, which earn a growl from her. But he just ignore it. "Boom, truth or dare?"

Len blinked. "Me? Hmm, truth." Rikiya grinned. "Will you make love with Miyako someday?" Len and Miyako flushed instantly, and Momoko, Kaoru, and Akira laughed hard that they fell on the floor.

"W-What kind of question is that, you shitty brother!?", Len exclaimed with his red face. Miyako covered her heated face in embarrassement. Rikiya laughed with the reds and green girl. "It's a game, man. Answet the question. You're the one who choose truth."

Len blushed, and and looked away. "Of course we will, idiot. But when Miya is old enough.", he said softly, and everyone just looked at him with widened eyes, especially Miyako. Akira and Rikiya laughed harder. "Our little brother has a backbone! Aww man! I should have recorded that!", Akira said between laughs.

Momoko and Kaoru grinned, and teased Miyako, who was on verge of falling unconscious. "Aww, your mate is so nice!", Momoko squealed. Miyako flushed red. "P-Please stop!"

Len huffed. "Kaoru, truth or dare? Well, I'm sure you'll answer—" "Yep, dare." Kaoru covered her mouth in regret. Len raised an eyebrow, and smirked evilly. "Oh you'll regret this. You and Rikiya, go to his bedroom. Ten minutes of heaven in his room."

Kaoru's cheeks heatened up. "No! Not that! No way in the world—", she was being cut off when Rikiya carried her up bridal style, and smirked. "A dare is a dare." Then he carried Kaoru, who was squirming all the way, to his room.

Miyako turned to Len, and titled her head. "What does ten minutes in heaven mean? What are they going to do?" Momoko blinked. "You don't understand, Miyako?" Miyako shook her head.

Akira sighed, and patted Len's shoulder. "I think you should teach her a thing or two about this sooner or later." Len shrugged. "Maybe. But not now."

* * *

_After ten minutes.._

Kaoru and Rikiya walked back into the living room with, of course, slightly messy clothes. Miyako blinked. "What are you two doing, actually?" Kaoru blushed, and shook her head. "It's nothing, Miyako." She sat down on the sofa, where she previously sat on. Rikiya did the same. Kaoru sighed. "Alright. Akira, your turn."

Akira blinked. "Me again?" Kaoru nodded. "Yep." Akira sighed. "Dare." Kaoru smirked lightly. "Well then Akira, trim your hair!", Kaoru said as she handed Akira a scissor which she took out from God knows where.

Akira jumped away immediately. "NO WAY IN THE WORLD NOR IN THE HELL I WILL DO THAT!" Rikiya grinned. "Oh, someone is chickened here." Akira furiously snatched the scissor away from Kaoru's hand. "I'm not chickened!" Then he trim his hair. Now his hairstyle become choppy short one, which suits him. Akira grumbled under his breath. "Regret always come late."

Momoko flushed. "O-Oh my God.." Akira turned towards Momoko, and smirked. "Someone's in awe." Momoko looked away. "I'm not!" Kaoru grinned. "He never says it is you." Miyako giggled. "Aww, Momoko-san is in awe!"

Akira chuckled. "Oh well. Miyako, truth or dare?" Miyako blinked. "It's my turn?" She thought for a moment. "Hmm...dare.", she said a bit hesitately. Akira smiled lightly. "Alright then. Since you're the innocent one here, we'll just ask you for something easy. Kiss Len. On his lips."

Miyako blushed lightly. "E-Eh? Kiss him?" Len looked at Akira. "I don't think that's easy, Akira." Akira shrugged. "Rikiya did something worse. So bear with it. It's a dare." Miyako slowly leaned closer to Len, who was blushing red. "P-Please excuse me.."

Then as you readers know, Miyako kissed Len. Len's brothers' reaction? Smirking in proud of his brother. Kaoru? Disgusted. She hate romantic things. While Momoko? Readers can guess this one easily. Heart shaped eyes, and LOUD squeals. "Awww! Miyako!" Miyako blushed, and pulled away. Len looked away shyly.

Kaoru sighed. "I think that's enough." Momoko pouted. "Aww no fun!" Rikiya chuckled. "It's 7pm in this world. Are you guys hungry?" Miyako nodded lightly, followed by Kaoru and Momoko. "We didn't eat anything, even when you guys 'kidnapped' us.", Momoko said.

Akira blinked. "Maybe 'kidnap' is not the right word. 'Steal' might." Momoko rolled her eyes. "No big difference.", she said monotonely. Len smiled. "I'm sure the maids already prepared dinner for us. Let's go to the dining room."

The girls blinked. Kaoru bit her lower lip. "Is the dining room...bigger than this one?" Len blinked. "No. Slightly smaller, actually." Momoko's eyebrow twitched. "Slightly? Now I know I won't get used to this castle."

Akira chuckled, and held Momoko's hand. "Come on."

* * *

_In the dining room..._

Thr girls gasped, and stared at the living room in awe. "Oh.." Kaoru started. "My.." Miyako continued. "God!", Momoko finished. (N/A : Visual image? Here's the link. imgres?imgurl= . &amp;imgrefurl= nicolasdepomp/dining-rooms/&amp;h=236&amp;w=236&amp;tbnid=C7T_HJAwpS_AtM:&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=Yb71C_fJ_i2cUM&amp;ei=LzM_VfzLGsSVuASa1ICYBA&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=0CFoQMyg1MDU )

Rikiya chuckled. "You girls had almost the same reaction as we had when we saw this dining room for the first time." Akira smiled. "Got that right." Len looked at the table. Foods were already served on the table, and his foster parents were already sitting on their respective seat. Drake on the center, while Vianna is on the left side of the table near Drake.

"Hi there.", Drake smiled. "Please sit down.", Vianna giggled at the girls' reaction just now. The girls blushed, and sat down, followed by the boys. Momoko and Miyako stared at the food in front of her, while Kaoru gulped. "W-We can eat all of this?", Momoko asked as she turned to Vianna.

Vianna blinked, and laughed lightly. "Of course you can!" Kaoru smiled. "Thanks obaa—", Rikiya covered Kaoru's mouth, stopping her from syaing the taboo word. Vianna looked at Kaoru. "What was that?", she said coldly.

Kaoru shook her head frantically. "I-It's nothing!" Momoko blinked. "Uumm, what should we call you?" Vianna blinked. "You mean us?" Momoko nodded. Drake chuckled. "We're family now. 'Father' and 'Mother's fine, you know."

Miyako blushed. "W-We can?" Vianna giggled, and nodded. "Yup. Don't need to be shy." Kaoru smiled lightly. "Well, I guess you are right."

Momoko nodded. "Papa and Mama then.", she smiled. Miyako giggled. "Papi and Mami for me!" Kaoru chuckled. "Pop and Mom. I'm not that girly."

Drake blinked. "You girls are really similar to the boys. You girls picked the same nickname as your mate." Vianna squealed. "They are really destined to be together!"

Akira chuckled. "What a coincidence."Rikiya grinned. "Now then, let's eat up!" Len chuckled. "Alright!"

"Itadakimasu!"

**Please review!**


	6. Horror Movie and Green Night

**Hiya!****  
****Sorry for not updating for so long! I was so busy, you see.  
Tests here and there! But I feel free after seeing the result! Yay!  
Anyway, enjoy!**

Miyako's POV

"The food was so delicious!", Momoko said happily after eating her desserts.

"I agree! Aah, I'm full!", Kaoru nodded as she put the fork down.

"Alright then. Boys, I think you should have a rest now. It's already late.", Aunt Vianna said with motherly tone.

"Eh? But it's still 8pm! Too early!", Len whined. Rikiya nodded in agreement. _Aww, Len is so cute! _

"We're already 17, Mom.", Akira said and sighed. Drake smiled. "Go have fun then. Just, not too much fun.", he chuckled. The boys grinned, understood what does their father means, while the girls just blinked in confusion.

"Alright then! Bye Mom, Dad!", Rikiya said as he pulled Kaoru out of the dining room, followed by Akira, who pulled Momoko, and Len held my hand and led me out of the dining room.

Kaoru groaned, and turned to Momoko. "So? What should we do now?" Momoko blinked. "I don't have any idea either."

"I have an idea!", Len exclaimed out of sudden, which made me yelped in surprise. "What idea?", I asked as I looked up at him, since he is way taller than me. He grinned. "Watch a movie."

Rikiya smirked. "Good idea." Akira nodded. "So what should we watch?", he asked. "Final Destination!", Kaoru exclaimed excitedly. "No! That's scary! Let's watch Detective Conan! Aahh, Shinichi!", Momoko said with heart eyes. I pouted. _None of those are fun to watch! _"No! Let's watch Barney!"

Everyone turned towards me. "Barney?", they said simulatenously. I nodded eagerly. "It's a good movie!"

Kaoru shruddered, and shook her head rapidly. "No no! Not that kiddie movie!" Momoko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Miyako! It's for kids!" I whined. "But it's a good movie!"

Akira sighed. "Okay, new suggestion from me. Conjuring.", he said with a triumphant smile on his face. Kaoru nodded. "Doesn't sound very bad." Rikiya nodded in agreement. "Better than Barney.", he said and rolled his eyes as he said 'Barney'. I pouted.

Len shook his head rapidly. "No! Not horror, damn it!", Len exclaimed, and shruddered in fear. Rikiya sighed. "Being chicken now, little brother?", he grinned teasingly. Len gritted his teeth in anger. "I'm not chicken! Then let's watch that stupid movie!"

Rikiya winked to Kaoru and Akira. Kaoru and Akira grinned triumphantly. _Smart move, Rikiya. _Momoko sighed. "Seems like we'll watch horror movie today, Miyako."

"B-But, horror is scary..", I mumbled. Then I felt a hand holding my hand tightly. I looked up, and saw Len smiled at me. "Can't be helped, right? I'll be right beside you."

I nodded with a smile. _I hope it's not that scary..._

* * *

Narrator's POV

The heroines and their mates are in Rikya's room. The greens are sitting down on the bed, the reds are on the floor near the bed, and the blues are on the sofa.

The ghost appeared again in the movie.

"Ahh! It appeared!", Momoko screamed, and hid her face on her mate's chest in fear. Akira blinked, and smiled. Then he wrapped his arms around Momoko protectively and gently.

Kaoru and Rikiya just laughed at the ghost. Funny right? The ghost was not even being funny. Oh dear.

Miyako? Of course, she shrieked. She almost throw the pillow she hug to the TV, but of course, Len held her tightly before she can do that. Len can handle horror movie better than Momoko and Miyako. But still, he hates horror movies.

_After the movie ends..._

Kaoru stretched, and grinned. "That was fun." Rikiya chuckled. "Got that right."

Momoko and Miyako shook her head rapidly. "No!" Akira chuckled. "Okay. Time to sleep."

Len sighed in relief, and held Miyako's hand as he stood up. "Thank goodness. Let's go, Miyako." His mate nodded, and stood up,

Akira and Momoko stood up. "Good night, greens."

The reds and blues walked out of the room.

* * *

Rikiya's POV

Kaoru stood up. "I'm going to change.", she mumbled as she walked to her wardrobe. I just stared at her. At her body, to be specific. _Oh God, that ass._

She looked at the clothes, and pulled out a black t-shirt with green pajama pants. Then she walked into the bathroom. _Might as well I just change first. _I walked to my wardrobe, and opened it. (There are two wardrobe in each room, kay? In case you don't know). I changed into black pajama pants, leaving me shirtless.

Then I heard the bathroom door opened. I turned to the bathroom, to see a blushing Kaoru near the door. I grinned. "Like what you see?"

"In your dream. Wear some shirt.", Kaoru hissed as she walked out of the bathroom. "Nah, going to leave it like this.", I smirked. She sighed. "Oh whatever."

Kaoru stretched. "Let's sleep." I grinned. "Oh? We're going to sleep in the same bed?", I said with a mischievous smile on my face. Then I can see Kaoru blushed, and shook her head. _Damn, so cute._

"Not that, you pervert! I'll sleep on the sofa!", she said in retaliation, and hit me on my arm. _Ouch._

"Not going to hapeen, Butterbabe.", I said as I picked her up bridal style. She yelped, and blushed. "Put me down! Rikiya!"

I put her down on the bed, and laid beside her. "Okay okay. Let's just sleep."

I heard her cursed under her breath, and chuckled. "Night, babe."

She groaned. "No shitty nicknames, bitch." She sighed. "I hate you."

I grinned. "I love you too.


	7. Red and Blue Night

Miyako's POV

I turned to Len. "I'm going to change first." He nodded, and I walked to the bathroom. I changed to a baby blue pajama dress with bubbles pattern on it and small ribbon on the chest part.

I walked out, and blushed at what I saw. _His abs, oh my God._ Len turned to me, and grinned. He was shirtless, with only blue pajama pants on him. "You're blushing, Miya."

I blushed. "I-I'm not!" Then I walked to the bed with red face. "L-Let's sleep."

I turned to Len. "We're going to sleep in the same bed?" Len nodded. "Of course. You're my mate now."

"Y-You're right, but—" "No but.", Len cut my sentence off as he pushed me to the left side of the bed. Then he sat down on the bed, and yawned. "I'm sleepy."

I laid down, and pulled the blanket over me. "No nightmares, please God."

He chuckled. "Night, Miyako."

"Night, Len.", I smiled as I fell into deep slumber.

Akira's POV

* * *

"Momo? Done?" I asked from outside the bathroom. I already changed to my red pajamas with flame pattern on it. "Almost!", came Momoko's respond from inside the bathroom.

Soon after, Momoko walked out of the bathroom with a cute pink pajama shirt with red shorts. _I wana kiss her now. So cute._ Momoko titled her head. "What's wrong? You're staring at me for a long time. Do I look bad?"

I shook my head, and grinned. "Nope. I'm just thinking how cute you are with that clothes." Of course, that made her blush in embarrassement. "D-Don't joke around!"

"I'm not joking, Momo." I answered simply. She looked at me for a moment, then she sighed. "Okay okay. Let's sleep.", she said as she walked to the bed. I followed her.

She turned to me. "Which side do you want to sleep on?" I smirked. _She wants to sleep with me, huh._ She blinked. "What's up with that smirk?"

"Nothing. I prefer left side." She raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask anymore question, and sat on the right side of the bed. I laid beside her, and pulled her to my arms.

"A-Akira?" I can tell she's blushing right now. _But she's so warm._ I smiled. "You're warm."

"E-Eh?", she suttered in embarrassement, and I chuckled. "So cute."

"Y-You're warm too.", she said as she hugged me softly. I blinked, and smiled. "Night, cherry blossom."

"Good night, Akira."

**That's all for now!  
Please review!**


	8. Different Morning and Play Tag

**This is the new chappie! ****  
****Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Momoko's POV

_7am._ I sat down, and stretched. _Akira's still asleep, huh._ I looked at the sleeping Akira for a moment, and then I stood up. I walked to the bathroom, and took a long shower. _So refreshing._

I walked out of the bathroom with a bathrobe covering my body. I walked to my wardrobe, and opened it. "Hmm, which one should I wear today? All of them are cute."

"How about that pink sundress?", a sultry voice whispered behind me. I yelped in surprise, and turned to see Akira behind me with his messy hair. "Morning, Momo.", he smiled softly, earning a blush from me. _How can he looks so sexy even when he just wake up!? _

He chuckled. "Aww thanks dear. Now how about that pink sundress?" I blushed. "Stop reading my mind! And which sundress are you talking about?"

Akira pulled out a pink polkadot sundress. "This one." It's simple, but cute. I smiled. "I like it."

Akira chuckled, and handed the dress to me. "I'll go take a shower then.", he said as he walked to the bathroom.

I smiled. _Maybe it's not that bad to be his mate, after all.._

* * *

Len's POV

I opened my eyes, and blinked when I felt nothing beside me. I looked around, and sat down. _Where's Miya? _Then I heard sounds form the bathroom, and sighed lightly. _She's in the bathroom. _

I stood up, and stretched. "Morning, Len.", Miyako greeted me as she walked out of the bathroom with a bathrobe covering her body. I blinked, and smiled. "Yo."

She blushed. I blinked in confusion, and chuckled when I heard what she thought in her mind. "_His voice is so sultry." _

"Is it that sultry?", I asked, partially teasing her. And she blushed harder. "Aww, so cute.", I chuckled.

"S-Stop it, Len! It's embarrassing!", she exclaimed, and covered her red face in embarrassement. I smiled, and patted her head. "Okay okay. I'll take bath now. Hurry up and change before I done. Or I might be lucky to see your whole body.", I grinned teasingly.

She flustered. "J-Just go take a bath, Len you hentai!", she pushed me to the bathroom. I chuckled. "So cute.", I said as she closed the bathroom door.

* * *

Rikiya's POV

"Wake up, bitch.", a hand slapped me straight on my face, effectively waking me up. Kaoru huffed. "Go take a shower now, idiot."

I blinked. Kaoru was wearing a black top, black choker with spikes on it and matching bracelet with spikes on it, and soldier pattern shorts that reached her mid-thighs.

I whistled. "Punky girly, I see?" She rolled her eyes. "Hurry up, stupid." I chuckled, and stood up. Then I walked to the bathroom, and took a quick shower.

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist, covering my lower are. Kaoru turned to me, and a tint of red coloured her fair colored cheeks. I chuckled. "I know I'm sexy, Butterbutt."

She growled, and turned around. "Whatever! Wear your clothes!"

I smiled, and walked to my wardrobe. Then I chose to wear a navy green t-shirt with black knee-lenght cargo pants. "Done."

Kaoru turned to me again, and stood up. "Let's meet the others." I nodded, and walked out of my room, with Kaoru followed me closely behind me.

* * *

Narrator's POV

The member of Powerpuff Girls Z along with their mate has just finished their breakfast, and is in the living room right now.

Momoko looked at her watch. "The festival will start at 6pm. And it's still 10am right now."

Kaoru sighed. "I'm bored." Miyako smiled. "Then let's play tag!"

Akira blinked. "Tag? That's too childish, Miya." Len and Rikiya nodded in agreement. Miyako pouted. "Listen to me first!"

"We can use our powers.", Miyako continued. "I mean, we girls with our superhero power, and you boys with your power." Momoko blinked. "Anyway, what power do you boys have?"

Len grinned. "Finally someone asked us. Mine is electricity, and anything that's involved with it. Lightning too." Akira chuckled. "Fire and lava." Rikiya shrugged. "Earth and wind. Three of us can fly like you guys too. Superspeed too. We can't shoot beams tho."

Momoko nodded lightly. "I see." Miyako pouted. "Sounds cool. We din't have those kinds of power." Kaoru sighed. "We're not supernatural creature like them, Miyako."

Akira chuckled. "I change my mind. Let's play. We can use our power, right?" Miyako nodded.

Len smiled. "I'm in." Rikiya smirked. "Count me in." Momoko sighed. "I can't say no, can I?" Kaoru shrugged. "Nope."

The girls transformed.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

Akira smiled. "I'll add more rules. First, we will play only around the whole house and the garden. Second, we can use any kinds of trick to slow down the "it" or vice versa, but we can't use our power to hurt anybody. Third, we can't fly inside the house. We can use superspeed tho, as long as we won't break anything."

Everybody nodded, except Akira of course. Then Kaoru grinned. "We'll decide the "it" with rock, paper, and scissor then." No one objected.

"Rock, paper, scissor!" Momoko's it.

She sighed. "Okay." Then she smiled. "On three, I'll start. One.." Kaoru, Len, Akira, and Rikiya ran with their superspeed.

"Two..", Miyako, who blinked in confusion at first, but as Momoko counted, she realized she need to run. Then she ran with her superspeed too.

Momoko smiled. "Three!"

Game start.


	9. I'll kill you, you Pervert!

**Yo minna!  
Time for the new chappie! **

Nobody's POV

Len was running to the kitchen, which was far from their starting point. _Yosh! I'm sure she won't chase after me!_

Unlucky for you, Len. Momoko was right 10 meters behind him, chasing him with a smirk across her face. "Ha, found you Len!"

Len gasped in surprise, and ran faster. "Why me, Momoko!? I thought you'll chase Miya-chan or Akira or anybody else other than me!"

Momoko laughed lightly as she enhanced her speed. "Nope. I can't catch Miya. Because she's the fastest one. I know that. And Akira? He's smart and know this place more than I am. The greens, heck no. Their stamina is way more than mine. That left only you."

Len gritted his teeth in annoyance. "You're mocking me!? I'm as fast as Miya-chan, you know!"

She ran faster than Len that she almost caught him when he suddenly turned around and dodged Momoko's outstretched hand, and ran away from Momoko. She was taken by surprise for a second, and then she chase after him again. "Ha! Quite smart, aren't you? But.."

Momoko smiled, and jumped towards Len. She landed right on Len's back gracefully, which caught Len off guard and he fell into the floor. Then she touched his head. "Tag. You're it."

She smiled teasingly. "You're fast, but not as fast as Miyako." Len cursed under his breath, and pushed Momoko away from his back. Then he stood up.

Momoko smiled, and stretched. "Okay, you can't tag me back, for I am the one who tagged you. That's the usual rule."

Len rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Momoko giggled. "Bye!" Then she ran away very fast that Len can only see streak of pink.

Len sighed, and smiled. "Okay. Because I was being made fun of our girly leader, I'll chase after our red cap boy."

* * *

Len's POV

I ran around the house to look for Akira. _He's smart, so he must be hiding in a place where nobody thought he'll hide there. And I know where that is. _Then I ran towards the greens' room.

Why greens' room? Because it's always messy. And he hates it. He rarely entered Rikiya's room unless his room is clean or something important occured.

I opened the door, and looked around. I quietly search for Akira. Then I carved a grin across my face. _Bingo._

Akira was hiding right behind Rikiya's drawer.

* * *

Akira 's POV

I smirked. _Nobody will know I hide here. I'm sure of it. _Then out of sudden, I felt a hand touched my shoulder. I rushedly turned around, and blinked when I see Len with a smile o his face. "Tag. You're it."

I gaped in shock. "What? Me?" Len nodded happily. "Usual rules. No tagging back! Bye!" Then Len walked out of the room with a triumphant smile.

My lips twitched an angry smile. "Oh hoh. To think that my dumbest brother tagged me. Wait for me, Rikiya. I'll slaughter you"

* * *

Narrator's POV

Rikiya felt cold on his back out of sudden. "W-What was that just now?"

He shook his head. _Nevermind that. _He looked around. He was inside the ballroom, right under the chandelier.

Then someone opened the door, and Rikiya smirked. "Hoo? So you're it now?"

Akira grinned. "Heh. I'll give you a chance to run for now, Bro. Because after that, I'll give you no more chance to run from me."

Rikiya laughed mockingly. "Oh, scary." Akira smiled coldly. Then he ran towards Rikiya with his superspeed.

Rikiya quickly ran out of the ballroom. Akira chased Rikiya around every inch of the house, and Akira was only a few meters away from Rikiya, he still can't catch him because of Rikiya's gret reflexes.

Akira thought of a quick plan, and smirked. _Got one._ Then he ran through another hallway, a shortcut.

Rikiya turned around for a moment, and smirked. "I lost him."

"Who is?" Akira said right in front of him as he touched Rikiya's arm. "Tag. You're it."

Rikiya blinked. "Wha-how?" Akira pointed to a small shortcut right beside him. Rikiya face-palmed. "I forgot."

Akira grinned. "Okay. Bye." Then Akira ran away. Rikiya growled in anger. "Okay. Kaoru. You're dead."

_A few minutes later..._

"I'M GONNA CATCH YOU KAORU!"

"NO WAY!"

It was like that for the past few minutes. Rikiya chasing, Kaoru being chased. They literally ran like madmen. It was until then, Rikiya was able to pin Kaoru on the floor. "Gotcha. You're it."

Kaoru groaned. "Aw man! Get off!" Rikiya smirked. "Why should I?"Kaoru growled. "Gaah! Fuck off, Rikiya!"

Rikiya pinned Kaoru's hands tighter, and crashed his mouth with hers, effectively shutting her up. Kaoru struggled to break free, but with no avail since it's obvious that the green boy is stronger. Rikiya felt that Kaoru slowly gave up, and kissed him back hesitately. That gave Rikiya courage to go further. His hand trailed down to her breasts, which earn a soft squeal from Kaoru.

Kaoru snapped back to her sense, and pushed Rikiya with her remaining strengh she had left. She was angry. No, that was an understatement. She's fuming furious.

"RIKIYA! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T CHASE ME!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"


	10. Going Too Far and Cake!

**Minna!**

**It's been a long time! I'm so sorry, I didn't expect myself to be so busy!**

**I'll give you a fierce warning. This chapter is for adults. Well not to THAT extent, but yeah. You know what I mean. For the people who can't stand it, I suggest you don't read it. **

Miyako's POV

We stopped playing after half an hour. Len yawned, and turned to his brother. "I think I'll just take a nap first." Akira blinked. "This early?" Len nodded. Rikiya shrugged. "Bye then."

Then Len held my hand, and we walked back to his—our room. I didn't realize that he locked the door. Then, to my surprise, he pin me to the wall, and smiled lightly. "You know, I'm kinda hungry."

I flushed. "B-But you said you were sleepy just now!" Len chuckled. "I lied. I want to have some time alone with you." Then he kissed me. I was taken by surprise, but I kissed him back. The kiss was gentle at first, but then it slowly gets deeper by each second. Len pulled me closer to him, holding my head in place with one of his hand, while his other hand was on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he asked my for entrace by licking my lower lip. I opened my mouth, and he pushed his tongue in slowly. _I-It feels so weird._ His tongue slowly explore my mouth, which made me unconsciously moan. I didn't expect him to stop the kiss right after I moan tho. I looked at Len, hinting protest as I pant.

He looked at me with something I never really see from him before. _Lust. _ "You're trying to kill me with that cute moan of yours, aren't you?" I felt my face redden from embarrassement. "N-No, I—" He cut me off by kissing me again, this time with more passionate and harder. I can feel his hand slipped into my shirt, and he caressed my back gently, which sends shiver up to my spine and I let out a soft muffled voice. His hand went slowly higher, until he reached my bra hook. _It's so embarrassing...but weirdly, I don't mind._

Then he stopped, again. He looked at me with soft and passionate gaze. "Can I?" I blushed. _He's so sweet. He even asked me first. _I smiled lightly, and nodded. Len looked at me. "But if you let me go further than this, I can't guarantee I will stop."

I looked at him. _Do I want him to? _I stared at his eyes. They're full with love and passion. Then I smiled. "As long as you can stay sane and don't get both of us problems, that is." Len looked at me with shock, and then it soon disappeared, replaced with love and lust. He leaned, and licked my neck softly.

But we were stopped by a loud bang from the door. And I see the door was slammed open.

* * *

Nobody's POV

Momoko crossed her arms, glaring at Miyako and Len. Her anger is so obvious in her eyes, that they shrinked in fear. "Miyako, Len."

Kaoru sighed. "I can't help you with this, Miyako." Rikiya turned to Momoko. "Come on, Momoko. They're technically husband and wife." She turned to him with a fierce glare. "Miyako's too young to do so." Then she turned back to Len, which made him jolted in fear. "Can't you be a little bit patient about this, blondie? I know you love Miyako that much, but you should take into account of how young she is. What if you get her pregnant?"

Len bit his lower lip. "I know, Momoko. I won't get her pregnant any time sooner. I'll do that when we're old enough. So please don't get mad." Miyako nodded lightly. "Y-Yeah, Momoko-san. I won't let him knock me up this early."

Akira blinked. "So you can word 'knock up'? I thought you can only say polite words." Miyako pouted.

Momoko sighed. "Now that the problem has solved, I want to eat something." Kaoru nodded in agreement. "I want something sweet."

Miyako blinked. "Something sweet? I thought Momoko-san's the one who loves sweet the most." Kaoru rolled her eyes. "I don't hate sweets, just I'm not candyholic like her." That earned a light hit on her shoulder from Momoko.

Rikiya grinned. "Then I'll make something." That earned him glances of surprise from the girls. "What?" Rikiya blinked. "I said, I'll make something." Kaoru gaped. "You can make sweets? No, _you_ can cook?" Miyako bit her lower lip. "That's...surprising."

Rikiya rolled his eyes. "Mom forced me to learn to make sweets, for God knows why." Akira and Len shrugged. Momoko giggled. "Then make shortcake!"

Rikiya chuckled. "Okay okay." Momoko turned to Rikiya. "Can I help?" Rikiya blinked. "Sure tho. As long as you really _intend_ to help me." Akira glanced at Rikiya with a brow raised up. Rikiya turned to Akira, and grinned. "Chill, bro. I won't do anything to her. I have my own mate."

Akira shrugged, and he walked to living room, along with the others, while Rikiya and Momoko started to make the cake.

* * *

_Around two hours later..._ '

Rikiya put the cake down on the table. Kaoru and Miyako looked at the cake, and then at Rikiya. "Is this edible?", Kaoru raised an eyebrow. Rikiya pouted. "Of course it is, Kaoru."

Kaoru ate a bit of a slice of the cake, and gasped. Then she moaned in delight. "It really tastes good!" Miyako ate the cake, and squealed. "It does!"

Rikiya grinned. "Told ya." Momoko giggled, and eat the cake happily along with the girls, while the boys stared at them. Akira chuckled, and leaned closer. "You eat so messily, Momoko." Then he licked the cream off Momoko's cheek near her lips.

She flushed red. "A-Akira.." Kaoru coughed lightly. "Oh God, too fluffy that made me lost my appetite." Momoko huffed, and threw the slice of cake to her. But she dodged, and it hit Miyako instead.

Miyako squeaked, and looked at her now stained shirt. "Momoko-san! Now it's dirty!" Then she threw another slice of cake to Momoko. But she dodged, and it hit Len. Miyako yelped. "Ah, Len! I'm so sorry!"

Rikiya smirked. _Time for war._

***sighs* I'm exhausted. I finished this at 4.30am. What do you think?**

**I hope it's not bad. Please review!**


	11. Festival and Scary Handwriting?

**Hi everybody!**

**Sorry for the slow update! I was busy with stuffs here and there, you see :'(**

**Here it goes! **

Nobody's POV

After the whole fiasco, and Via's scolding, the heroines and their mates decided to prepare themselves for the upcoming festival. The girls gathered in Momoko's room.

* * *

Momoko's POV

"Okay, girls, which kimono are you going to wear? There are a lot of them in our wardrobe." I asked the girls. And just like I thought, Kaoru raised an eyebrow as she said : "I'm not going to wear a kimono, Momoko."

Miyako pouted. "Aww, come on, Kaoru-san. It's just a once-in-a-year event, you know. Please wear a kimono." Kaoru rolled her eyes. "I said it's a no, Miyako."

I looked at Miyako, who looked back at me with determined eyes. _Time to use "that" huh, Miyako._ Miyako nodded lightly, as if she knows what am I thinking. We both turned to Kaoru, and used out secret weapon. Our puppy-eyes.

"Pweace, Kaoru?" We begged her. Kaoru sweat-dropped, and bit her lower lip. "That's not fair." She sighed. "Alright." Me and Miyako grinned. _Time for some make-over._

* * *

Back to Nobody's POV

6pm.

Rikiya looked at Kaoru, grinning from ear to ear. "I still can't believe Kaoru wants to wear something girly."

Kaoru groaned. "Please don't remind me, Rikiya. The girls forced me." The remaining girls giggled. "Aww come on, Kaoru. You look so cute.", Miyako poked Kaoru.

_Well, indeed. And with that body, too. Perfect. _Rikiya thought in his mind with a smirk on his face. Kaoru was wearing a lime green kimono with darker green maple leaf pattern on it and silk white _nagajuban_under the kimono, royal green sash, and wooden sandals adorning her feet. Miyako and Kaoru applied light make-up on her, green eye-shadow and pink lip-gloss. They also made Kaoru wear a hairpin on the left side of her hair, her remaining hair was let free.

Miyako was also wearing _nagajuban_ under an azure blue kimono with pattern of stars on it, navy blue sash, with wooden sandals on her feet. And just like Kaoru, she also applied some make-up, just like blue eye-shadow, mascara, and pink lipstick. For her hair, she tried for a change of appearance, so she tied locks of her hair into a braid with a blue ribbon with glitters over it.

Momoko was wearing the same _nagajuban,_ and strawberry pink kimono with sakura petals pattern over it, bubblegum pink sash, and the same wooden sandals. For her face, she only wear red eye-shadows and pink lip-gloss. She tied her hair into a high ponytail with a matching pink hairtie. She also wore a heart locket around her neck, which she found in a box on the table in the Reds' room.

The boys all wore the same kimono. Same _nagajuban_ as the girls, grey _hakama_, along with black _haori_. Momoko forbid Akira to bring his hat, since his hat doesn't match well with the kimono, so he left it in the castle. Instead, he tied his hair into a low ponytail.

Momoko looked at the stands, then she smiled. "I'll go buy cotton candy.", she turned to Miyako and Kaoru. "Come on, guys."

Akira stopped Momoko. "I'll accompany you." Momoko blinked, and giggled. "Okay, let's go."

Kaoru shrugged. "Well I'll just play some games." Rikiya grinned lightly. "Ho? Then I'll be your opponent." Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Don't cry if you lose, Rikiya."

Miyako pouted. "I'm left all alone then?" Len chuckled. "No, you have me. Let's go play fish catching." Miyako giggled. "Sure."

Then they parted ways.

* * *

Same Nobody's POV

At 8pm, they regathered again. Then, not long after, the firework party began. Many beautiful fireworks colored the sky. The vampires and the heroines watched the firework in awe.

Out of sudden, Akira felt shiver ran through her spine. _I have a bad feeling. What will happen?_ But he ignored it for a while, for the others seems to enjoy the fireworks. So he decided to surpress the urge to tell his brothers about it, and enjoy the display for a while longer.

After the fireworks, they decided to go back to the castle.

That night, Miyako was sleeping peacefully, when out of sudden, she heard a voice of something falling to the ground from the window. She opened her eyes, and turned to the window, to find a horrifying bloody handwriting written on the window glass. She refrained herself from screaming, for she doesn't want to wake the others. She looked at the handwriting, and her her face paled, her blood rushed out of her body when she read the handwriting.

**ALL ALYADERAS WILL DIE.**

She shivered in fright, but then she stood up slowly, and took her handkerchief. She soak it with the water from the bathroom, as she make sure not to make any voice to not wake Len up. She wiped the handwriting quietly, and sprayed light perfume on it, so Len can't smell the blood. She laid back down on the bed, and closed her eyes, trying to sleep, which failed miserably. The only thing she didn't notice, is that a pair of piercing gold eyes were staring at her with a murderous smile adoring the silhouette's face.

Miyako looked so haggard the next morning. Eyebags under her eyes, her twintails' swirls disappeared, and her face pale. Kaoru looked at her, worry hinted in her eyes. "Miyako, are you okay?"

Miyako blinked, and smiled dryly. "Yes, Kaoru-san. I'm okay."

Momoko raised an eyebrow, and sighed. "You obviously not, Miyako." She smiled lightly. "Do you want me to cook you a blueberry pancake today?"

Miyako nodded groggily. "Yes please, Momoko-san." Then Momoko headed to the kitchen. Rikiya blinked. "Why blueberry pancake?" Kaoru smiled lightly. "Because Momoko's blueberry pancakes are delicious." Akira rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Miyako, suspicion hidden deeply in his mind.

_This is getting more suspicious. First, the shiver I felt last night, and now, Miyako's acts. I hope this is just a coincidence. _

**That's all!**

**Hope it's interesting enough :v **


	12. Feeling Better and Attacked

**Oh my gosh! I didn't updated for months**

**I'm so sorry T_T **

**Things happened, which I don't think you all need to know anyway :'(**

**Anyway, who is the owner of the sharp gold eyes? **

**I bet most of you are curious :v**

**Here it goes **

Nobody's POV

Kaoru looked at Miyako, and sighed. "Miyako, follow me for a moment."

Miyako blinked, but decided to follow Kaoru anyway, leaving the boys in the room they are in right now. Kaoru led Miyako to the greens' room, and locked the door. Then she turned to Miyako. "What happened, Miyako?"

Miyako bit her lower lip. "I-It's just a nightmare, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru sat down on the bed. "A nightmare won't make you look so haggard, Miyako. Tell me. Is there someone doing something bad to you?", she looked at Miyako, halfly pleading with worry in her eyes.

Miyako looked at Kaoru hesitately. "Please don't tell anyone about this.", she sat beside Kaoru, and Kaoru nodded. "Alright."

"Last night, when I was sleeping, I head something fell near the window. I opened my eyes. Then I saw scary handwriting on the window, wrote with blood. It was wrote 'All Alyaderas will die' in all capitals and messily. I didn't want Len to see it, so I wiped it with a cloth and cleaned up any trace of blood from the window and the cloth.", Miyako explained with soft voice, her body trembling out of fear.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Oh fuck-sorry, but..", she looked at Miyako, who was trembling, and sighed. Then she patted Miyako's head softly, which is so rare for her to do so. Miyako looked up at Kaoru, and tears welled in her eyes. Then she hugged Kaoru tightly, sobbing in her arms. Kaoru hugged Miyako back softly.

"You must be so scared. You're never the one to be able to handle horror things, after all.", Kaoru smiled softly. "Don't worry, okay? We're here to protect you."

Miyako nodded lightly, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Then she smiled. "Anyway, are my eyes puffy?"

Kaoru chuckled. "Not really. But you should go wash your face.", she pointed to the bathroom.

* * *

Momoko's POV

_This is suspicious. A nightmare won't leave such effect on Miyako. Sure, she can't handle horror better than I do, but still, she must be lying. I should ask her later. _I entered the room the guys were in, and blinked. "Where are the girls?"

Akira turned to Momoko, and shrugged. "Maybe bathroom."

Just as Akira said that, Kaoru and Miyako entered the room once more, Miyako looked better than before. Len blinked. "You guys disappeared for 10 minutes, and then by then time you came back, Miyako looked like she was saved from being drowned by a prince riding a killer whale. What happened?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "We were diving in the sea, looking for handsome merman. Bathroom, duh."

Miyako giggled at their small sarcasm fight. "Don't worry, Len. I'm okay now.", she smiled cutely, which gained her a blush from Len, and Len gained whistles from his brothers.

I looked at Kaoru, raising one of my eyebrows. Kaoru, like understanding what I'm suspicous of, mouthed "I'll tell you later." I nodded. Akira saw our signals, and stared at us sharply. I pretended to not realize. _I don't even know anything yet, so I'm not gonna say anything to him._

I handed Miyako the blueberry pancake. "Here, Miyako. Eat it." Miyako blinked, and smiled. "Thank you, Momoko-san."

Rikiya yawned, and laid down on the sofa. Then he closed his eyes, when the door was slammed open, revealing an elderly person with dark grey hair and suit adorning his body with an angry look. "Rikiya-sama!"

Rikiya jolted in surprise, and turned to the old man. "What is it, jii-chan?" The old man, called Jii, shook his head. "Not 'what is it', young man. You didn't do your job today. Your brothers did theirs properly, but you..", he sighed. He approached Rikiya, and pulled him by his collar. "Follow me."

Rikiya groaned in protest, and tried to pull his collar off of Jii's grasp. But alas, the older vampire is stronger than him. He only pouted as Jii pulled him out of the room, followed by laughters from his brothers and their mate.

* * *

_Time skip. 10pm._

Kaoru's POV

_I'm hungry. Let's see what's in the kitchen._ Lucky me, Fuu showed me around the castle. It's not that hard to memorise. I walked to the kitchen. Butch was still sleeping, so I left him alone in our room. I feel my cheeks heated up. _I still can't believe we're sleeping in the same fucking room. But why didn't I say anything? I was supposed to refuse, and just kick his ass. But I... _

I stopped, completely frozen when a pair of sharp and cold silver eyes stared at me from the darkness. I clenched my fists tightly, my body in a stance for a fight. "Who are you?"

The person in the darkness didn't say anything. Instead, I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. _Fuck, the person has an accomplice?_ I turned around, to find nothing behind me. _Shit, was it just my imagination or-_

I was cut off when I feel a sharp pain on my left arm and right thigh. I looked at my left arm, and my eyes widened when I see blood seeping down from the big slash on my arm, and I don't need to see how bad my thigh is. I fell on the cold floor, hissing in pain. The silver eyed person didn't say anything, but I sensed that he was smiling at me._ Dammit, if I can at least see his or her face. It's so dark here. And my consciousness is fading away. Shit.. _

Then the silver eyes disappeared as I fall unconscious.


	13. Another Mythical Creature?

**Aye guys! **

**Curious of what will happen to Kao-chan here?**

**Here it is!**

Rikiya's POV

I jolted awake when I heard Fuu screaming through the hallway. Her scream was so loud I bet everyone in the castle can hear it. I looked at the clock on the wall. _Oh gosh, it's 3am, Fuu. _I look on the other side of the bed, and blinked in confusion when I didn't find Kaoru sleeping by my side.

_Okay, now I'm worried. _I stood up, and wore a t-shirt to cover my body, since I was only wearing a pjama pants. I walked out, and headed towards the source of Fuu's scream. Then I smell something familiar. _Kaoru's blood._ My eyes widened in alert, and I ran towards the kitchen. Then I felt all my blood disappeared from my body when I see Kaoru on the cold floor, sickly pale, bloody and unconscious. Her bestfriends and my brother were already here, Momoko was holding Kaoru in her arms, Miyako was crying and sobbing, Len was hugging Miyako, trying to calm her down, while my eldest brother was shouting at the servants to call the doctor of the castle. But I can't concentrate on anything else other than Kaoru. _Fuck, Kaoru! _

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Kaoru!"

Everyone turned towards Rikiya, who looked so cold, but his emerald eyes shine in pure rage. He walked towards Kaoru, and carried her in his arms. "What the fuck are you servants doing!? Call a damn doctor!", he shouted harshly. The servants ran quickly out of Rikiya's sight. Rikiya bought Kaoru to the nearest room, which is Len and Miyako's.

Miyako sobbed weakly. "Kaoru, she lost so much blood.."

Momoko clenched her fist tightly. "Who did this to her.."

A doctor walked into the room, and turned to the royals. "Please step out of the room for a while.", she turned to Rikiya. "We need to take off her shirt. So please."

Rikiya opened his mouth to refuse, but Akira pulled him out of the room before he can say anything. Len followed, but Momoko and Miyako stayed. "Let us help!", Miyako said to the doctor with determination. Momoko nodded in agreement.

The doctor sighed, and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys were waiting outside. Fuu approached them with teary eyes. "R-Rikiya-sama." Rikiya turned towards her, partially glaring at her. Fuu yelped slightly, and sobbed. "I'm sorry, I should have stayed with her aat all times as her maid. But I..", she covered her mouth, trying not to sob.

Akira looked at Fuu, and sighed. "It's not your fault, Fuu. It already happened." Len nodded in agreement. Rikiya smiled weakly. "Well, I bet she would protect you when you were with her last night, anyway. She's just that type of person."

Then the doctor opened the door, and looked at Rikiya. "Rikiya-sama. She's alive, but she lost a lot of blood. But that's already taken care of." She smiled lightly. "She's still pale, but she's fine now."

She turned to Fuu. "Fuu, I'll give you a list of what-to-do and what-not-to-do to her. And another list of food she can eat and she can't eat in my room. Follow me." Fuu nodded, and walked with the doctor.

Rikiya entered the room along with his brothers. Momoko turned to the boys, and smiled. "She's awake, but don't be too noisy." Kaoru turned to the boys. "Guys, I..."

Rikiya leaned near Kaoru beside the bed. "Don't talk too much, Kaoru. You need rest. We'll be here." Akira smiled, and Len nodded. Kaoru looked at Rikiya. "R-Rikiya..", she whispered weakly, almost inaudible.

Rikiya leaned closer. "What is it, Kaoru?" Kaoru touched the wound on her arm. "Do you know...someone with silver eyes?"

Rikiya tensed in shock. Akira looked at Rikiya. "What is it, Rikiya?" Rikiya turned to his brothers. "Silver eyes." Akira and Len stiffen at the mention of the eye color. And Momoko can see that. Momoko looked at Akira demandingly. "You guys must know this silver eyed bastard who hurt Kaoru."

Miyako looked at Kaoru. _Maybe it's the same person who wrote the bloody message on the window? _She thought in her mind. Like understanding her message, Kaoru shrugged. She turned to Len. "Please tell us, Len."

Len turned to Akira. "Akira, should we?" Akira sighed. "Maybe we should. They're our mates. They have the right to know. And Kaoru's hurt because of them."

Momoko gasped in horror. _It's a them?_ She thought frantically in her mind. Rikiya looked at Kaoru for a moment, and clicked his tongue. "I never wanted to let you get hurt because of those son of a bitch."

Akira looked at Momoko, cold and serious aura is engulfing around him and everyone in the room. "Let's just say it simply."

Len clenched his fists. "They're mythical creatures just like us. And I bet you guys know them quite well."

Rikiya growled in hate. "Werewolfs."

**That's it for now! LOLOL**

**Interesting? I hope so! **

**Well the next chappie will explain it anyway, so wait for it!**


End file.
